Please Don't Leave Me
by ambrostoned
Summary: Phil and Hayley's relationship was going strong. Even they have a hard time because of their travel schedule. She thought after finishing a tour and coming with him on the road everything will get better. But will an after-party change it? Punk/Hayley ?


**A/N: okay in this story I'm going to change punk's age to 27 but everything is is still the same. Except for the age. I do not own anyone in this story. (Sucks)**

**I know I haven't updated any of my on going story but I'm trying to feel the summer vibes! It feels nice to graduate too. **

* * *

><p>Phil was pacing back and forth around their hotel room. "How? How could you do this?" He asked his girlfriend Hayley calmly.<p>

"It didn't mean to happen Phil. I swear" Hayley whispered and looked up to see Phil with mixed emotions. He was rubbing and patting his cheeks.

"Hayley, Our relationship's trust is very strong you know that. We trusted each other throughout all of the things our job does to us. The travel schedule and everything. I promised you that I will never cheat behind your back and you trusted me and look, I kept my promise. You promised the same to me now if it was just some rumor I would've hunt the shit of that person who spread it. But no, I saw it through a photo. I trusted you with all my heart." He said calmly. They both hated couples arguing to the top of their lungs.

"I know I may have broken your trust Phil but you know you're the one I love." She whispered.

"You know I love you but without trust this will go nowhere" He stated

"Phil, look he was drunk and he's my friend. I can't leave him there. Don't let this get to us." She explained to him.

"Hayley, he was and you weren't. You exactly knew what you were doing." She tried not the show the tears that was about to fall. Of course she knew she'd call her by 'Hayley' when something was wrong.

"Look I'm sorry." She half yelled. "Yes Hayley! A fucking sorry fixes everything.". He snapped at her which made her step back.

"You didn't even knew what could've happen if it weren't for Josh" She said just above a whisper. "Oh enlighten me. What was there to happen if it weren't for Josh?" He answered sarcastically.

"You weren't fucking there when I was harrased by some drunk man." She didn't really blame it all to Phil because the first time they met she knew he was a straight edge star.

Phil cringed just hearing the word drunk. It was pathetic. You'll drink then you can't handle the consequences of drinking. It was truly pathetic for him. "Okay, let's turn tables here." he smiled "I'm sorry for not being there, yel. I'm sorry for being straight edge. Sorry for having a different lifestyle from the rest. I'm sorry that I wasn't responsible for my actions." He sarcastically snapped. Hayley was on the verge of tears. Hearing the nickname he gave her, hayley's face softened.

"Phil stop acting like this. I'm sorry for not telling you that you had to hear from other people.

We were going to tell you but-" he cut her off "but what Hayley?" Hayley opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He walked out from the loung and went to their bedroom.

_-flashback-_

_Hayley, Josh, Jeremy, Zac and Taylor went to the club after finishing the last show for their tour. She has always loved the crowd. Inside the club had fans of them. The fans kindly asked for pictures and autographs which they kindly agreed to. The boys had a drinking session of their own and she just danced with a few more band members on the dance floor. Hayley was about to get another drink when she was blocked by a drunk man. She was not that far from the boys and the bar. He soon started to bug her and she was rwally getting annoyed._

_Josh was laughing with the guys. Whe he saw Hayley with a drunk man by the corner of his eye. He stopped laughing and excused himself from the rest. When he finally had enough he hit the man which caused almost everyone to look at them. _

_"Josh. Not here please." Hayley begged. He knew Hayley would be upset if she continued his actions so he had no other choice but to just threaten the guy. Josh brought Hayley to the corner asking her if she was touched or anything. Josh was slurring his words after drinking numerous of beer with the gang. _

_"Are you sure you're alright" she gave him a nod. "Tell me if something's wrong okay? You know I care about you Hayls." Of course he did. They had 3 years together and it was that best 3 years of his life. "I care about you always remember that" slurring. Josh leaned in closer to Hayley a few inches from touching her lips. "I still love you" then he pressed his lips against hers. Hayley was completely stunned she wasn't even able to pull away. After a few seconds he finally pulled away. Little did they know someone just took a photo of what they just did. _

_After two days Hayley went to Atlanta to meet up with Phil and when she went in their room he saw Phil not so happy. She asked him why and no words need be spoken, he threw her the photo that was given to him leaving Hayley completely shocked._

_-End of flashback-_

He took his suitcase and walked to the door. Hayley hugged his back stopping Phil. "Please don't leave me Phil." She cried.

"I can't. Hayley Nichole Williams we're done." That was his last words leaving her tofalling to the couch. "Please don't leave me"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Yes. Hayley Williams as in the frontwoman of Paramore. In this story Chad never existed too. Joshley willl always live. I might have a <strong>**sequel**** for this if you'll ****review****! **

**Summer break is meh. It's around 3 am when I typed this on my phone. Writer's block for You Left Me. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting but I'm really working on it since it's summer. Review this for more! x**


End file.
